


Don't Go

by IzzyBee92



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But mostly angst, Emotional Abuse, I'm Sorry, M/M, Protective Akaashi, Self-Harm, So much angst, Suicide Attempt, my bebs did not deserve this, there is a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyBee92/pseuds/IzzyBee92
Summary: When everyone always leaves, you start to believe that's what will always happen.





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mismatched_ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatched_ideas/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for one of my best friends in the universe. Apparently, the only way I know how to say "I love you, loser" is through PAIN. So, here you go, darling! <3

There wasn’t much that made Bokuto cry anymore. And, yet, here he was, curled up on the floor, sobbing into his knees. He never meant for this to happen; but, then again, he never did. But somehow or another, it always happened eventually. No matter how hard he tried, he always chased off the people he loved. He was almost used to it by now, or at least that’s what he told himself. But if that was true, why did this hurt so god damn much? He let out a howl of misery, his mind already supplying his answer. Because it was Akaashi. Good, pure, steady Akaashi. The one person he truly never wanted to lose. And now he was gone too, just like everyone else. And it was all his fault.

They had been fighting, like any couple will from time to time. There was more heat to his one than usual, however, and after a few biting comments between them, Bokuto had snapped. The words, those cruel, cruel words flew from his mouth and hung in the air. One look at Akaashi’s face and Bokuto knew he had crossed a line. More like vaulted over a line, really, driving Akaashi out the door and down the road before his mouth could for the words “I’m sorry”.

He had stared at the door in shock, his body frozen in place. Then the reality of what had just happened came crashing down on him, and he crumbled to the floor, curling into a ball as he cried.

Bokuto pulled himself to his feet and staggered towards the bathroom. He was going to be sick. This couldn’t be happening. He dropped to his knees and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet, continuing to heave even after there was nothing left to expel. When his body finally allowed him to stop he barely managed to flush the toilet with his shaking hand before collapsing in a heap on the cold, tile floor.

He was gone. Akaashi was really gone. The one person who had stayed when everyone left, who had been there though everything. Bokuto choked on a sob, memories crashing over him like waves trying to drown him.

His father left when he was ten. Bokuto latched onto his leg, crying and begging him to stay. His father pried him off with a sigh of irritation, claiming he was never meant to be a father, especially of someone as hyperactive as him. Bokuto flinched as if his father had slapped him. His father was gone before his young mind could process what he had been told. He turned to his mother, seeking comfort, reassurance that it wasn’t it fault, anything really, but she gave him a withering glare and disappeared into her bedroom.

Bokuto didn’t realize his legs had given out on him until he felt his knees hit the floor. Somehow, he managed to find the phone and call the only person he could think of. He was pretty sure nothing he said was intelligible through his sobs, but Akaashi said “I’ll be right there”, and true to his word, he showed up ten minutes later. Bokuto never knew how he had convinced his parents to drive him over in the middle of the night, but what he did know was that Akaashi wrapped his small nine-year-old arms around him and held him so tightly it was like he was trying to squeeze all the broken pieces back together.   
*                                                                               *                                                                      *

Six months later Bokuto and his mother were arguing, as they had done increasingly often since his father’s departure. They shouted at each other, the noise filling up the house and bouncing off the walls. Until the statement, “You’ve already cost me my husband, at least leave me my piece of mind!” left his mother’s lips. Then there was silence. Horrible, suffocating silence, louder than anything they had yelled at each other. His mother left the room without another word, locking herself in her own bedroom.

Bokuto sank onto his bed in shock. His mother really did blame him for his father abandoning them. He had felt it since he left, noticed her accusing glares, but now she had actually said it out loud.

His mother entered his room a few hours later, tears shining in her eyes. Bokuto felt his heart leap. Maybe she was going to apologize. Say that she hadn’t really meant it, she was just angry, and she would always love him just the same. He never imagined he’d hear the words that came next.

“Bokuto…I’m sorry I told you the truth while you are still so young. I should have waited until you were older. But it _is_ the truth, after all. Your father left because of _you_.”

“Mom…” He pleaded, his voice trembling. But she was already gone.

Bokuto realized two things as he sat there, shaking. One, his mom may physically still have been with him, but she had pushed him far enough away emotionally that she might as well have left with his father. Two, the tears in her eyes were never for him.

This time, Bokuto showed up at Akaashi’s house. His parents took one look at his tear streaked face when they opened the door and let him in without a word. He bolted to Akaashi’s room, and threw himself into his best friend’s arms.

The story poured out between sobs and hiccups, his face buried in Akaashi’s shoulder. He could feel Akaashi’s body shaking with anger on his behalf, as he whispered with uncharacteristic vehemence that she had no right to say such horrible things to him. In a way, it made Bokuto feel just a little better. To know that calm, even tempered Akaashi was that worked up on his behalf, made him almost feel like it was okay for him to be hurt by what she said, to feel like she was wrong. Almost.  
*                                                                 *                                                                               *

In elementary school, any friends Bokuto made soon left him, claiming he was “too loud” or “too hyper” or as one girl put it, “just too much”. Only Akaashi stayed. He walked the halls with Bokuto each and every day, ignoring the snickers and sneers from the other students. Once, Bokuto told Akaashi he didn’t have to keep hanging out with him if he didn’t want to, but Akaashi just asked him if he was stupid, so he never brought it up again.

He did manage to make it onto the volleyball team, and soon discovered that he was actually talented at the sport. He poured hours of time and effort into improving himself and became the teams’ ace. The fellow team members certainly made it clear that they found him annoying, but they tolerated him, due to his skill. Akaashi playing on the team with him was the only thing that made it easier.

The first time he missed a serve during a match, Bokuto began closing in on himself, as he felt the only reason the team members allowed his presence slipping through his fingers. Hot tears blurred his vision, as he stared at the floor, terrified to accept another ball. But then Akaashi’s voice cut through his swirling thoughts and emotions.

“ **BOKUTO! ONE MORE**!” Akaashi was already in motion and Bokuto responded out of pure instinct. His hand connected with ball and he felt the pure bliss of spiking a serve over the net. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt his mind settle, and made a note to thank Akaashi later.

Towards the end of his last year in elementary school, Bokuto began dating his first girlfriend at twelve years old. She was sweet and laughed at his jokes, and Bokuto loved spending time with her. During the last week of school she broke up with him, claiming he was “too clingy” and that she wasn’t ready for what he seemed to want.

That night he cried in Akaashi’s arms again, the pain of his first break up too much for him to bear alone. Her words kept repeating inside his head, convincing him that this was his fault. Just like his father. Just like his mother. Just like all his friends. “I mess up everything…” He sobbed into Akaashi’s chest, gripping his best friend for dear life.

“That’s not true.” Akaashi whispered, like always. “It’s not your fault.”   
*                                                                    *                                                                    *

Bokuto’s first year of middle school was hell. Akaashi was still in his last year of elementary school, and so for the first time, Bokuto was completely alone. The only solace he found was in playing volleyball and that he knew every day after school, Akaashi would be waiting for him, to walk home together.

He played well for the team, but he was starting at bottom again, and found it hard to mesh well with the other players, especially since they found his charismatic personality annoying. They rolled their eyes at his enthusiasm, sighed when he yelled out his signature “Hoot! Hoot!”, and ignored him when he clammed up after missing a serve. They didn’t know how to handle him, and no one was willing to make the effort to find out.

During this year was when Bokuto first began to harm himself. He needed something -anything – to help him deal with the pain and loneliness, and he found that the physical pain was a welcome distraction from the emotional turmoil. Once he started, it soon became a habit and then an addiction. He carefully hid it from Akaashi, unable to think about the heart broken look he would see on his best friend’s face if he found out. He wouldn’t find out until years later that Akaashi always knew.   
*                                                                             *                                                                         *

Throughout middle school, Bokuto slowly came to the realization that he was pansexual, and during his last year, at age 14, he dated his first boyfriend. Their relationship was sweet and kind and after four months, they lost their virginity to each other. The next day, his boyfriend came to school with a scared look in his eyes and ended their relationship.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered, his words soft and broken. “I really do love you. But…it’s for the best…please understand.”

He locked eyes with Bokuto, begging him to understand. And Bokuto did. He knew his boyfriend’s parents must have found out and that he didn’t have a choice. And so, he gave a nod of resignation, a sad smile on his face. “I do, I promise. It’s okay. I love you too.”

After they parted he found the nearest bathroom, and locked himself in a stall before anyone could see him break down. Akaashi was waiting for him when he emerged, just like always. Bokuto gave him a small, tired smile and they walked to class together, Bokuto wondering if anyone would ever stay.   
*                                                                     *                                                                       *

The first year of high school, Bokuto almost didn’t join the volleyball team. But Akaashi insisted he give it one more go, and he couldn’t say no to those earnest eyes. He was pleasantly surprised and found that the team put forth their best effort to work well with him, because they all wanted to win as many matches as many possible and go as far as they could in competitions. Which means everyone had to work together. They didn’t really understand him like Akaashi did – no one really could – but they didn’t shun him or make him feel like outsider.

Just like the first year of middle school, Akaashi always met Bokuto at the end of the day to walk home together. One day Akaashi wasn’t there, though, and Bokuto felt his heart drop. Did his only real friend finally dessert him too? And without a word? He instantly pushed Akaashi’s number in his phone, begging him to pick up. Nothing. Panic shot through him like a lightning bolt and he took off running towards the middle school.

When he reached the middle school, he stopped in front of the doors, realizing he had no idea what his plan was from here. Should he go inside? And if he did, what then? Did he just run around asking about Akaashi until someone knew who he is talking about? He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Suddenly a boy came rushing towards him. “You’re Bokuto, right??” He exclaimed, skidding to a halt in front of him.

Bokuto could only nod mutely, unsure how what appeared to be a first-year middle schooler he had never met before knew who he was.

“Akaashi talks about you.” The boy offered in way of explanation. “But that’s not important right now! Akaashi is in trouble!”

A fresh wave of panic washed over Bokuto. “What happened?!”

“He saw some guys hurting a kitten, and he tried to stop them, and well, now they’re beating up on him! Please, come help him!”

Bokuto didn’t even have to think. “Where?!”

“Behind the gym!”

Bokuto took off running in the familiar direction, ignoring the pleas of the boy to wait for him. He burst around the corner to find Akaashi curled up protectively on the ground, with four boys in a circle around him. They were kicking and mocking him, jeering smiles on their faces.

“ **HEY!!** ” Bokuto bellowed, catching their attention. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

When they turned to face him, Bokuto realized he knew these boys. They were some of the boys who tormented him while he was in middle school and who must in be their third year along with Akaashi. Recognition dawned in their faces as well, and their faces transformed into sneers.

“Well, look who it is.” The one who always seemed to be the leader spoke first, taking a step away from Akaashi. “If it isn’t Bokuto back to mingle with the children.”

“You know I would never miss an opportunity to teach my favorite bullies a lesson.” Bokuto knew he didn’t stand a chance with four of them together, but all he needed was to keep their attention off Akaashi and he didn’t care what happened to him.

The leader stepped closer, followed by the other three, but Bokuto stood his ground. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of seeing him cower.

“I’m going to make you regret every coming back here.” The leader promised in a low tone.

Before he could follow through on that threat, however, a young voice rang out. “Teachers are coming! Scatter!”

The boys glanced around wildly and then took off running, leaving Bokuto in peace. The same young boy who had first ran up to him appeared from around the corner. “Hurry and get him out of here before they realize I was lying.”

Bokuto nodded and rushed to where Akaashi was struggling to his feet. There was blood on his face, and the way he stood told Bokuto his stomach and chest had taken a beating as well. But cradled protectively in his best friends’ arms, was a small grey and white kitten. Of course, Akaashi would be the one to get himself beat up over an animal. Though Bokuto secretly knew he would probably do the same thing, he would never admit it.

Akaashi coughed and stumbled, causing the kitten to meow in fright, but Bokuto caught him, holding him upright with strong arms. “I got you, you big idiot.” He murmured. “Come on, let’s get you home. Can you walk?”

Akaashi nodded, then grimaced as he took a step forward. Bokuto shook his head. “Alright, put your arm over my shoulders. You’re leaning on me.”

Shifting the kitten to one arm, Akaashi complied and the pair made the slow trek home. When they got to Akaashi’s house, his parents were still at work, so Bokuto eased him into bed and began tending to his injuries. He gently wiped the blood off his face, and then managed to remove his shirt to make sure there was no serious damage to his body.

Once he was finally satisfied, he settled down next to Akaashi in the bed, one hand petting the kitten that had curled up against his side. Akaashi smiled at him, his head resting against Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Sorry I was late. You must have been worried.” His words caught Bokuto off guard, his mind only able to think how ridiculous such an apology was.

“You were being beat up, Akaashi. I don’t think that counts as your fault.” He let out a dry chuckle, earning a soft meow of protest when it jostled the kitten’s spot next to Akaashi.

Akaashi gave him a knowing smile. “Well, I guess you’re right. But still. I’m sure you were worried.”

“Yeah, worried you were hurt or something. Which you were.” They both knew that’s not what Akaashi meant, but they both let the illusion that it was remain.

Akaashi’s eyes slowly fell shut, and Bokuto smiled to himself, vowing to always be there to watch over him.

When Akaashi’s parents returned home, they found the two boys asleep on their son’s bed, the kitten curled up between them. They saw the bruises on their son’s body and knew it must have been a hard day, and decided to let them sleep.  
*                                                                                   *                                                                *

When he was fifteen, Bokuto accidentally cut too deep. He stared at the blood flowing down his arm and onto the white towels he had laid out, soaking through into his bed sheets. Panic settled into this stomach as he realized what would happen if he didn’t get help soon. He couldn’t stop the bleeding; there was too much. If help didn’t come, he was doing to die. He didn’t want to die, he had never wanted that!

Tears rolled down his face as he continued to stare the growing pool of blood. Akaashi would be devastated. The thought of his best friend prompted him into action faster than anything else could. He fumbled and managed to find his phone and call for the one person he wanted to apologize to if he was really going to die tonight.

“Bokuto?” he mumbled sleepily, his voice familiar in every way.

“Akaashi…” Bokuto sobbed, words tumbling out without thought. “I don’t want to die. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. It was an accident. Please. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He continued to apologize, the only thing he could think to say. He needed Akaashi to know he never meant to leave him.

After a while, he found that speaking was too difficult, and his words died on his lips. “ ** _Bokuto!!_** ” Akaashi’s voice came through the speaker, loud and full of fear. Bokuto tried to answer, he really did, but he couldn’t tell if the words actually left his lips. The next thing he heard Akaashi say was muffled, as if he was speaking from under water.

Then there was what sounded like a distant crash, and he saw a familiar face swimming above him. Akaashi was here. He tried to apologize again, but everything was getting further and further away. He thought he might have felt pressure on his arms and then a garbled voice, before everything faded into black.

Bokuto woke in the hospital. He slowly blinked at the bright glaring lights, until his eyes adjusted. For a moment, he couldn’t remember what had happened, and then it all came rushing back. Guilt and shame settled in the pit of his stomach. How could he put Akaashi through that? Oh, god, Akaashi! He glanced around to see Akaashi asleep in a chair next to his bed, his eyes clearly red rimmed from tears, even when closed. Bokuto wanted to crawl under the floor and disappear. Akaashi didn’t deserve to go through something so horrific. He felt tears building in his eyes, but he pushed them back. He didn’t deserve to cry after what he did.

“Akaashi?” He asked, voice cracking from disuse.

Akaashi’s eyes flew open and after a second, he seemed to realize what he was seeing. “Bokuto! Oh, thank god, you’re awake!”

He threw his arms around Bokuto, sobbing into his neck. “I was so scared! I thought I lost you.”

Bokuto wrapped his arms around his sobbing friend, despite the intense pain that caused. He could endure it for Akaashi. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

In the weeks that followed, Bokuto’s mother allowed him to attend therapy (which he greatly suspected had to do with Akaashi), and over several months he began to slowly heal. He began to understand that not everything was his fault and he didn’t deserve for everyone to leave. He also began to realize that his mother was emotionally abusive. However, the first time he responded to something hurtful she said by trying to explain why such things were hurtful, she gave him an earful and pulled him out of the therapy.

For the first time in a long time, Bokuto felt rage instead of pain or defeat. He was finally making progress and now it would all be for nothing! He locked himself in his room throwing things and screaming, until he sagged against the wall, all his energy gone. He slid down to the floor, crying into his hands. He thought about calling Akaashi, but told himself he needed to be more independent. Instead he flopped down onto his bed, and cried himself to sleep.

The next day, Akaashi took one look at his face and asked him what happened. Bokuto related the story in a flat, tired voice, his emotions overextended.

“You idiot! Why didn’t you call me?” Akaashi questioned, sounding legitimately irritated.

Bokuto blinked in confusion. “I thought I was supposed to be working on not being so dependent on you all the time?”

Akaashi’s eyes softened and he gave a sigh that was endearing. “That doesn’t mean you can’t call me when you’re upset. Everyone needs a friend when they’re hurting.”

Bokuto stared for a second, the words sinking in. And, then, right in the middle of the hallway, he threw his arms around his best friend.

Akaashi chuckled softly, and patted his back.   
*                                                                          *                                                                    *

When Bokuto was sixteen, he went on a date with a boy who tried to take more than he was ready to give. When Bokuto refused and pushed him off, the boy left a handprint on his cheek as a parting gift. Bokuto stumbled his way to Akaashi’s house, feeling like he was being followed every step of the way.

He quite literally fell into Akaashi’s arms, when he opened the door, his legs giving out underneath him. Akaashi helped him into his bedroom, where the now bigger cat jumped into Bokuto’s lap, purring loudly.

“He wouldn’t stop.” Bokuto kept repeating over and over again. “He wouldn’t stop.”

Akaashi waited with his usual patience for Bokuto to calm down, before asking any questions. Then he took Bokuto’s face in his hands with a gentle grip. “Bokuto. What exactly happened?”

Bokuto bit his lip and somehow managed to tell the story, mainly because he refused to make Akaashi worry by leaving things to the imagination. When he fell silent, Akaashi crushed him in a protective hug. Bokuto clung to him like a life line, feeling how close he’d come to so much worse, as he realized that the boy had only wanted him if he was useful to him. He hadn’t genuinely cared.

The next day was the first and only time Akaashi started a fight at school. They walked past the boy who had tried to force himself on Bokuto, and of course he noticed. “Oh, look, there he is now. The boy I told you about. I should have just raped his ass instead of letting him get away. But at least I gave him my handprint to remember me by.”

Bokuto felt sick. He was certain he was going to throw up. He was about to make a dash for the bathroom, when he saw Akaashi straighten and turn. He watched in disbelief as one of the calmest people he had ever met stalked up to the boy and punched him straight in the face. The boy stumbled back a step, his hand pressed against his jaw where Akaashi’s fist had landed.

“Shut your filthy mouth.” Akaashi snarled with such venom that Bokuto would have flinched if it was directed at him.

The boy laughed and took a step forward. “You want to fight? We can fight.” He drew back his fist, but a teacher promptly arrived, dragging both Akaashi and the other boy to the office.

Akaashi returned at third period, assuring Bokuto that he had not gotten into trouble due to his spotless record and the fact the other boy had not even tried to deny what he said. Bokuto clapped him on the back and declared him to be a badass, earning an eyeroll in return.   
*                                                                       *                                                                         *

Bokuto and Akaashi started dating during Bokuto’s last year of high school. It was a natural decision, no fanfare included. When their teammates found out the response was either “about time” or “I thought you were already a couple”. They would just smile and shrug, realizing that really it had taken a little too long.

When Bokuto graduated high school, the volleyball team threw him a going away party. He was going to a college about two hours away, despite not wanting to be so far away from Akaashi. However, he had been accepted to their volleyball team and earned a full scholarship. Of course, Akaashi had also pointed out that the distance from his mother would be good for his health, and a two-hour trip was one he would gladly make to come visit him.

Since beginning college, Bokuto had started attending counseling again, and made friends both in his classes and on the volleyball team. It seemed that college kids didn’t care about your tragic past, as long as you didn’t treat them poorly. His dorm mates didn’t care that he was dating another man, and seemed to really enjoy spending time with Akaashi as well. Things were looking up.

And now he had fucked it all up again. Why did he have to say those things to Akaashi? Why couldn’t he ever think before he spoke? He dragged himself to his bedroom, tears still running down his face. He slumped down onto his bed and pulled out his phone. He sent a text with two words, before dropping the phone on his bedside table and curling himself around the giant black owl Akaashi had won for him at the fair the summer before he came to college

“To keep you company when I can’t be there.” Akaashi had said when he handed it to him.

Bokuto had winked, and hugged it close. “Well, it’s not as good as the real thing, but it’ll make a nice substitute.”

Bokuto sobbed harder as he clutched the stuffed toy with all his might. He knew he should probably give it up now that Akaashi was gone, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Maybe he could hold onto it just a little longer.   
*                                                                           *                                                                         *

 

Akaashi sighed in irritation as he realized what he had done. He had left without a word. Just like Bokuto’s father. He hadn’t even taken the time to assure Bokuto that he was in fact coming back, he just needed time to cool off first. Sure, Bokuto’s words had hurt him deeply, but that was no reason for him to stop communicating all together. Bokuto must be thinking the worst right now. Guilt coiled in his stomach as he thought of Bokuto crying on the floor, thinking Akaashi had left just like everyone else.

He yanked his cell phone out of his pocket, turning his course back towards Bokuto’s dorm. He needed to let him know that he was coming home. He blinked in surprise when he realized he had received a text from Bokuto while he had been out walking. How had he not noticed? Opening it, his stomach dropped.

_I’m sorry._

That was all it read, and ice-cold terror froze Akaashi in place, only for white hot adrenaline to propel him into action a moment later.  

 _Please no._ He silently begged as he raced towards the dorm room, dialing Bokuto’s number only to get his voicemail. _Not again._ In the back of his mind he knew he was jumping to the worst-case scenario, but all he could hear was the words “I’m sorry” being repeated over and over again in a voice slurred from lack of blood, he could see the red when he had crashed through Bokuto’s door, _so_ _much red,_ and he could feel his best friend’s blood seeping between his fingers as he pressed towels to his wounds in an attempt to save his life. But most of all he just felt the terror. Pure, unadulterated terror that he was going to lose Bokuto forever.

He burst into the dorm room and not seeing Bokuto in the main room, he dashed into the bathroom. Nothing. He raced into the bedroom and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Bokuto on the bed, clutching the stuffed owl he had given him before college for dear life.

At the sound of his entrance, Bokuto lifted his head. “Akaashi?” He asked, his voice rough and cracked from crying.

Akaashi felt his heart break. That was his fault. “Bokuto?” He breathed. “You’re okay? I mean, of course you’re not after what I did, but I saw the text and I thought…oh god…” Akaashi’s legs gave out, the adrenaline having run its course, and he sank to the floor, his face in his hands.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto’s voice was closer this time, and he looked up to see that Bokuto was kneeling in front of him, looking unsure. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. Crying Akaashi had caused.

Akaashi threw his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, tears flowing down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Bokuto, I’m so sorry.” His words were muffled, but he knew Bokuto heard them.

After a moment, Bokuto returned the embraced, his shoulders shaking with his own sobs. They both cried for a few minutes, holding onto each other as if letting go meant certain death. When they finally pulled away enough to look at each other, Akaashi leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Bokuto’s lips. “I love you. Always.”

Bokuto gave a small smile. “I love you too.”

Akaashi ran a thumb over Bokuto’s cheek bone, catching a few stray tears. “Let’s talk.”

Bokuto gave a silent nod, and they migrated to the bed, their legs tangling together as they got comfortable.

“I’m sorry I left without saying anything. That was wrong of me, especially since I know what you’ve been through. I’ll be sure to always let you know if I need time to cool off before leaving, if this ever happens again.”

“And I’m sorry for the things I said. I should have never hurt you like that.” Bokuto paused. “But, umm, why were you so scared when you got back?”

Akaashi stiffened, gripping Bokuto’s hand. “I saw your text and then you didn’t answer when I called. I thought maybe…” He trailed off, but Bokuto must have understood, because his hand flew his mouth.

“Oh, shit, Akaashi, I am so sorry. I promise you never have to worry about that again.”

Akaashi snuggled into Bokuto’s firm chest, feeling better now that he could feel his boyfriend next to him. Bokuto seemed to feel the same way as he wrapped his arms around him in a tight grip. “Don’t go.” His words were barely audible.

“Never.” Akaashi promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone who reads this, enjoys! I apologize for all the pain, but hopefully it was worth. Please, please comment! <33


End file.
